bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Stuart Bloom/Gallery
Scav5.jpg|Raj and Stuart at the comic book store. Kevin Sussman 2.jpg|Penny admires her portrait. Top10.jpg|Penny on her date with Stuart. Top11.jpg|The geeky debate puts Penny asleep. Raid14.jpg|Raj and Stuart about to launch their date sites. Raid8.jpg|Raj taking Stuart's dating site picture. Raid7.jpg|Makeup before the photo. NP13.jpg|Stuart sees a mark. NP9.jpg|Stuart trapping Sheldon into an expensive collectible figure purchase. SML2.jpg|Christmas party 2013. IWL7.png|Stuart dreaming of himself as Penny's suave boyfriend. OR4.jpg|Bernadette buying a comic book from Stuart. Occup5.png|Stuart finds Captain Sweatpants at his rival's comic book store. Occup8.png|Bernadette working on Stuart. Obs7.png|Stuart 20 years in the future. FI47.png|Stuart likes taking care of Howard's mother. FI37.png|The guys wanting to help Stuart. FI30.png|Stuart cleaning up after the fire. FI29.png|The comic book store after the fire. A31.jpg|Stuart invading Amy's alternate reality story. A20.jpg|At the comic book store. Snap10.png|Stuart and the moment he had with Debbie Wolowitz that was precious. Prom3.jpg|On the phone with Howard. Prom5.png|Stuart and Jeanie at the Prom. Val9.jpg|Planning the singles only Valentine's Day party. Candycoating.jpg|Comic book tournament with Wil Wheaton. Can3.jpg|He tasks me. (Wil Wheaton) Eq39.png|Jeanie and Stuart's prom picture. Eq38.png|Jeanie and Stuart's prom picture. Eq25.png|Jeanie and Stuart's prom picture. Eq12.png|Going to the prom party. Eq11.png|Stuart and his date, Howard's Cousin Jeanie. Eq6.png|Howard attacking Stuart. Rip2.jpg|Stuart in his re-opened comic book store. Den12.png|Stuart in his re-opened comic book store. Tums25.png|SO how did your paper go? Tums24.png|Too much food. Tums21.png|Too much food. Tums19.png|Too much food. Tums17.png|The living room looks beautiful by candle light. Tums7.png|The electricity went out. S89.jpg|Trying to evict Stuart. Moth4.png|It's a hard-knock life for us... Pants6.png|Bernadette finds Stuart scratching his assets. Pants5.png|Stuart without his pants. Pants60.png|The guys working on the kitchen. Pants45.png|Stuart after he put pants on. Pants43.png|The guys acting like a bunch of teenagers. Pants79.png|Howard stuck to the kitchen floor. Pants73.png|Bernadette does do a lot of work around here. Pants64.png|OOPS!! Pants60.png|The guys cleaning up the kitchen on Bernadette's suggestion. TO19.png|Gotta get home to Bernadette's meatloaf. To88.png|Trying to talk to Stuart about leaving. TO82.png|Happy Birthday to you..... TO81.png|Stuart happy after his birthday party. To87.png|It's my father probably calling to wish me a Happy Birthday. TO61.png|Stuart replaced some of their groceries. To96.png|I got Howard's favorite fruit. TO94.png|So what's up guys? MM6.jpg|Stuart hitting on Amy who just broke up with Sheldon. MM5.jpg|Watching the Lenny wedding. MM2.jpg|Sheldon wants an answer from Amy now. KL6.png|Watching the wedding online. Po25.png|Sheldon peaking in the window. Po24.png|I remember my last breakup. Po21.png|Howard getting the television set up to watch the L&P wedding. Wd43.png|At least you got picked. Wd37.png|I'll take you home. Wd24.png|The Wolowitzes helping Amy with her breakup. Wd21.png|Something wrong like you're doing right now? Wd20.png|Exactly. Wd1.png|Watching Penny and Leonard's wedding online. Past8.png|Do you guys know any musicians? Past7.png|My favorite kind of music is free. App15.png|Getting ready to leave, but not move out. Pim9.jpg|The girls are helping him bring in more female customers. Pim4.jpg|The girls are helping him bring in more female customers. Fenc8.png|Stuart. Fenc53.png|Women come in. Don't be afraid. Fenc46.png|Tired help. Fenc44.png|Women come in. Don't be afraid. Fenc43.png|Poor Stuart. Fenc40.png|Now I understand the rabbit story. Fenc39.png|Yes, I will go out with you. HE7.jpg|Howard finding Amy the next love of her life. HE4.jpg|Little info on Amy's potential beau. HE2.jpg|Amy texting back a guy she's met. HS40.png|Checking out the local dating pool for Amy. HS35.png|No more Indian guys. HS33.png|Looking for a date for Amy. HS32.png|Downloading his dating app for Amy. HS4.png|Bottoms up! HS46.png|Stuart's dating profile. Bet34.png|Wil enters the comic book store. Bet33.png|Wil would you like to go see Star Wars with us? Bet32.png|I'm going to the mall to walk. Iss25.png|Moving out and saying thanks to Bernadette. Iss15.png|Talking to a naked couple. Iss60.png|I miss this. Iss44.png|Staring at Howard and Bernadette as they sleep. teo8.jpeg|Sheldon apologizing to Stuart. Bu55 (2).png|Sheldon apologizing to Stuart. Bu47 (1).png|I told you this was a mistake. Bu37 (2).png|The bus leaving them. Bu33 (1).png|Oh, they're talking about me. I'm the pain-in-the-ass. 213.jpg|Studio photo- Stuart tries. 207.jpg|Studio photo- Adam West for some reason. 206.jpg|Studio photo- Happy Birthday, Sheldon. 203.jpg|Studio photo- Adam West is something of a diva. BA23.png|More work. Less pity party. BA21.png|Keep working. BA20.png|Sometimes I done feel like part of the group. BA12.png|Do you have Adam wet's contact info? BA52.png|Amy's gift was the day Sheldon was born. BA103.png|Singing Happy Birthday. BA79.png|Let Stuart say something. gt33.png|This is not a dress up party? gt35.png|Was this ever a dress party? gt36.png|This is where you come if you're mad at Howard? gt37.png|Can I take your cloak? gt38.png|Two women, huh? gt39.png|Closest I ever came was dating one woman. gt45.png|The other group. gt53.png|Hospital waiting room. gt56.png|Why are you dressed like that? gt63.png|Yea..well... gt64.png|The cloak gets caught in the bike chain. LS17.jpg|Stuart was paid to apologize to Amy. LS14.jpg|Bernadette slams the door in Stuart's face for Amy. LS9.jpg|Stuart was paid to yell at Sheldon by Amy. fl16.png|Stuart hears that people can be paid for personal services. fl19.png|Sheldon paid me to take you shopping. fl20.png|I just work here. fl25.png|Stuart paid to yell at Sheldon. fl29.png|Paid apology at the door. fl31.png|Amy paid Bernadette to slam the door. fl32.png|The apology didn't go over. fl42.png|Holding a place for Sheldon. fl43.png|Stuart paid to insult Raj. Category:Images Category:Pictures Category:Photos Category:Cast Category:Comic Book Store Category:Trivial Category:Reference Pictures Category:Stuart Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Articles With Photos